


Secret Santa

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, If you squint you'll find ships, Mild Cursing, Multi, alcohol mention, vexen loses all the bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Demyx won his way and a Secret Santa was to be had.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this up years ago and been meaning to post it here for ages. It was originally written as each present its own blurb so I apologize for any awkwardness.

Demyx had eventually worn them all down into agreeing to do a Secret Santa. As long as he planned it. He had roped Marluxia into getting them a tree and he had ordered people around into decorating it. But past that Demyx had set up the event, had passed out numbers, and decorated the Gray Area with streamers and paper snowflakes and trees.

Xigbar opened his gift carefully at first before he decided to rip the blue wrapping paper because he really did not plan on saving it and he was not the one cleaning up this party.

It was a shoe box. A fuckin’ shoe box.

A shoe box with six pieces of ribbon tied around it. He huffed and looked over to Xaldin for help.

“Your present. Your opening.” Xaldin crossed his arms before Xigbar could even get a word out.

Zexion snickered.

The ribbon was tugged apart until it snapped, and his box was free. With that done he could finally tug the lid off and- and it was actually shoes. There were actual shoes in the shoe box. What sick fuck did that?

More than that were the shoes themselves, they were black and shiny and platforms. His Secret Santa had given him platform shoes. That at least narrowed down who it could be to like… okay, that was still half the Organization.

The shoes were taken out and set to the side, so he could get to the blue sticky note stuck to the bottom of the box. It just read Short Cake.

“…Zexion.”

“Merry Christmas, Xigbar.”

“What’s the big idea?”

“Well, considering the stature of your friends I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Wouldn’t it be more suited for you then?”

“I look better in stilettos.” Zexion shrugged with a smirk.

Xigbar looked over to Lexaeus who promptly looked away.

“Well then. Thank you, Zexion.”

“You’re welcome.”

They opened presents by drawing numbers from a hat and Marluxia had wound up being second and Xigbar first.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion scooted closer as Marluxia opened his present. Larxene only semi growled from her comfy spot on Marluxia’s lap.

“Am I to assume that one of you are my Secret Santa or that you know what my gift is and it’s about to blow up in my face?” Marluxia questioned as Axel sat right in front of him and Roxas and Xion scooted into his sides.

“The first.” Roxas grinned.

“Roxy, that’s ~cheating~” Demyx huffed and waggled a finger at him.

Roxas shrugged softly and poked Marluxia’s arm. “Open it.”

“You promise this is not going to explode?” Marluxia stared at Axel.

Axel rose his hands in defense “You’re not Vexen.”

“Considering I know who Vexen’s Secret Santa is, I call your bluff.” Marluxia hummed and plucked the bow off the top of his present and stuck it to Xion’s head. The present was long and rectangular, and the wrapping paper had crudely drawn on flowers. It was rather cute.

Vexen looked up from his coffee that had three candy canes tucked into it.

“Just open your gift.” Axel complained.

Marluxia carefully peeled the wrapping paper away, doing his best to save it, and tucked the red ribbon that had been around it and pretty straight around Roxas’s neck. “Yes, yes. But do you really need to be so close?”

“Of course.”

Marluxia shook his head and slipped the rest of the paper away. The box was simple and white and he carefully untucked the top, staring down at it. Glass.

“Do you know I like to blow glass?” Axel grinned.

Marluxia carefully pulled the piece out of the box, long, slender, and going from a very dark blue to an almost clear.

“Technically Roxas got you and designed it and I helped him make it.” Axel scooted back so Marluxia could show the rest of the party. “I would advise only filling it like half way with water though; it’s a little weak in some spots.”

“Thank you.” Marluxia whispered and leaned over to kiss Roxas’s hair. “Both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Axel mumbled “Does this mean I can go next?” Axel grinned over at Demyx.

Demyx wiggled a finger at him and shaked the hat at him. “You can pick.”

“Was worth trying.” Axel chuckled and stood to grab the hat from Demyx and pull out a number from it. “Let’s seeeeee, Lexaeus you next.” he grinned as he showed off the five he pulled.

Roxas stayed tucked into Marluxia’s side but Xion scooted off a bit. Marluxia carefully tucked the vase back into its box and set it next to Larxene’s thigh.

“Pretty things really do make you happy.” Larxene huffed.

“Of course, now hush.”

Demyx searched out Lexaeus’s present from under the tree and passed it over to him. Or, well, he passed it over to Zexion who passed it to Lexaeus.

Lexaeus looked down at the perfectly wrapped purple parcel with a small smile. “You don’t change.”

Xaldin only gave a shrug.

Lexaeus carefully peeled the present apart, much to Zexion’s annoyance, to find a puzzle.

Xaldin could feel Zexion’s glare burning into his core.

It was a thousand pieces with a few extra and had no edge. It would take forever. Lexaeus could not be happier.

Zexion would have choice words for Xaldin later.

Demyx handed the hat over to Lexaeus.  

“Axel.” Lexaeus spoke up.

“I’ve done nothing.” Axel shot back, instantly.

Lexaeus held up the number eight in his hand and Axel laughed softly. “Right, right, yup.”

“Is something set to explode?” Marluxia asked.

Axel huffed and put hands on his hips as he looked over to Marluxia. “I can still melt your present you know.”

“No.” Roxas glared.

“Nothing is going to explode, okay.” Axel emphasized and took his gift from Demyx, walking back over to Roxas to plop down beside him on the floor with Marluxia and Xion.

The bag was plopped down in front of him in all its red shinny glory.

“Why is this bag so huge.” Axel huffed as he stared down into tissue paper hell.

“It’s to make up for your butt.” Xigbar responded with a grin.

Demyx punched him in the arm.

“I calls it as I sees it.”

Axel rolled his eyes and plopped tissue paper onto Roxas’s lap. A good twenty pieces of tissue paper.

And there it was. At the very bottom. A small green case with a clear front.

“Is this a manicure kit?” Axel whispered as he took it out, turning it over to find a small card stuck to it with a picture of Xigbar’s face and ‘Merry Christmas’.

“Yup.”

Axel grinned and looked over to Roxas next to him, waggling his eyebrows at the blond.

Roxas, promptly, shoved a hand into his face and shoved the grin away while hiding his own face in Marluxia’s shoulder.

“Behave now, there are children here.” Xigbar teased.

“That would be me.” Roxas mumbled.

“I meant Demyx.”

“Hey!”

Demyx plucked the next number from the hat and held it up. “Roxy, your turn.”

The white wrapped parcel was passed over to Roxas and the blond leaned away from Marluxia to rip it open. He thought of trying to save the paper but decided against it. Even if it was shiny. The green ribbon that had been loosely wrapped around it and done in a curly squiggly bow was draped over Marluxia in return.

Socks. They were pretty socks, but they were still socks. One pair was a red ombre and the other had tiny little sea salt ice creams on it.

“You fart.” Marluxia huffed.

Roxas unfolded the socks and watched as a card slipped away, let alone munny clanked to the floor.

“Fart?” Vexen chuckled.

“Old fart.” Xigbar nodded.

Roxas picked up the card and opened it, staring down at the scraggly print. “I-”

“Vexen you do know no one but you can read this.” Marluxia huffed.

“Zexion and Xemnas could.”

“Yes, but Roxas has it.” Marluxia waved a hand at him.

Vexen frowned and rubbed between his eyes. “It really only reads that putting munny under the tree instead of ice cream was more feasible even if I could have kept it frozen.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Shut up.” Vexen snapped and paled slightly. There was the first bet he was going to lose that night.

Roxas smiled softly and picked the munny up. “Thank you, Vexen.”

“You are welcome, Thirteen.”

Demyx picked the hat back up and drew the next number. Twelve. He swallowed to himself before looking under the tree for where he had tucked the pretty blue bag.

“Larxene, here’s yours.”

Larxene frowned from where her head was on Marluxia’s lap. “Xion, be a doll and get it for me?”

“I’ll just bring it over…” Demyx chuckled a bit nervously and walked over, setting the gift down before the blonde.

“You should at least sit up to open it.” Marluxia stated as he continued to pet Larxene’s hair. It kept her decently docile. The egg nog she had chugged down earlier did not hurt either.

“Fiiiine.” Larxene huffed and sat up carefully, mostly to make sure she did not knock over Marluxia’s gift or jab Xion.

Marluxia rested his hands on his now bare lap.

Demyx settled down before them. He tucked legs under himself and smiled sheepishly. It really did not suit the boy, but the Assassin did not blame him.

“Bags are sooooo lazy.” Larxene complained softly, even as she pulled blue and yellow tissue paper out of it only to pull out a small blue wrapped package. “Oh fuck.” she somehow made the curse sound endearing as she ripped into the good five layers of wrapping paper around it. “Someone gettin’ kisses.”

“I’d rather not.” Demyx whispered.

“This is from your lazy ass?”

“…Mar helped a little.” Demyx mumbled.

Larxene beamed at them both. “Kay, means I got to give Mar double the kisses.”

“Later, babe.”

Larxene finally got the last layer off, fingers touching over the soft black material. The little bit of fur at the end that would be at her wrist. “These are almost as pretty as you Lulu.”

“I’m glad you like them. So be good.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Demyx.”

“You’re welcome.” Demyx responded and stood, moving back over to the tree and hat.

Larxene settled her head back into Marluxia’s lap and slipped one of the gloves on to poke his nose with. “You’re the best.”

“Shh.”

Demyx plucked the next number from the hat. “That’s me!” he practically squealed, tossing the number at Xigbar’s face who casually portaled it into Xaldin’s face. Xaldin blew it over to Zexion who promptly pocketed it.

Demyx dug his gift out from under the tree, questioning who decided to put it at the back of the tree. They were half way through, so he could start to guess who was who, but whatever.

The parcel was set on his lap, wrapping paper with fishes on it and blue ribbon tied around it made it very him. It was cute, and probably from like Xion.

The ribbon was tugged apart, and wrapping paper ripped apart and tossed to the side. He was sooo going to be made to clean this all up, but whatever.

Lollipops. More precisely tootsie pops. A huge bag of tootsie pops.

“Thank you.”

Zexion gave the general populace a ‘you doomed us all look.”

“I figured they would be a suitable way to keep you quiet.” Saix spoke up from his couch with Xemnas.

Zexion’s look turned into a glare that was mostly ‘fuck you’. They all knew how Demyx was on sugar. Logically Saix would want that the least of all. What sick game are you up to?

“He can still play with his mouth full.” Xigbar stated and leaned forward, gesturing to Saix and his horrible idea. “Thought you were smarter than this.”

“Rude.” Demyx grumbled.

“His playing is mildly productive.” Saix responded, back straight and head tilted away from the hand Xemnas had been stroking his hair with. The man was usually against public displays of affection, but there was a rule against giving alcohol not drinking it and the man had partaken in the pre-gift-opening celebration.  

“Thanks. I think.” Demyx huffed and crossed arms over his chest. “I’m picking the next number now.”

“You’re welcome.” Saix leaned back into Xemnas’s touch and relaxed once again.

Demyx pulled the next number out of the hat and held it up. “Luxord, your gift is soooo on the other side of the tree.” he mumbled as he wiggled over to get it.

“You better not have cheated.” Demyx huffed softly as he handed it over.

“Do you mean did I check in on the future to make sure my gift if loved? Yes. I have nooo idea what this is.”

“You better be serious.”

“Cross my heart.” Luxord grinned.

Demyx stared at him and set the box carefully on his lap. Luxord was propped up against Xemnas and Saix’s couch and thus close enough to the table to grab his drink from. “That’s still sorta cheating but I guueess it’s too late to stop it, so here.”

“Were you thinking of not giving me my present?”

“Cheaters no get presents.”

Luxord hummed at him. “Go eat your lollipops.”

“Kay.”

Luxord stared down at the carefully wrapped box, it was wrapped in simple brown paper of all things. It looked like book paper of all things. How curious. It was peeled away casually, and the white box inside exposed.

The box was carefully opened, the top tucked into a slot in the front and his grin grew.

Shot glasses. Right next to breaking the rules. Perfect.

“You shouldn’t have, Lexaeus.”

Demyx pointed a finger at him from back by the tree “Cheater!!!”

“I only said I did not know what the gift was, Demyx, never said anything about who it was from.” Luxord smirked “Process of elimination also helps,” Luxord spoke as he carefully took one of the glasses out of its foam protection, looking over the image of sherlock on the front. “No one else left would use such a wrapping style.”

“Are you actually keeping track?” Zexion asked casually, but still a touch impatient for his own turn. Ienzo never had to wait.

“I might be two ahead or behind.” Luxord shrugged as he tucked the glass back into the box. “Any factor can change what number Demyx draws next.”

“Right, right.”

“So, go ahead, Demyx.”

“Still calling you a cheat.”

“Yet you still are playing card games with me later.”

“…Xion why don’t you go next.”

Luxord huffed lightly because that was the biggest way to mess with the hat there was.

Demyx got Xion’s gift from under the tree and walked it over to the girl comfortably between Marluxia’s side and Larxene’s back. Larxene had stretched out to be on Xion’s legs as well as her head on Marluxia’s lap.

Xion took the gift from Demyx and carefully set it in front of Larxene, bending over the woman to unwrap it. It was a huge rectangular box, mostly tall and barely wide and the wrapping paper ripped off of it easy.

“Axel.”

The redhead only grinned over at her.

Xion ripped the rest of the paper off to show the Gingerbread Train Kit inside. “I was kinda joking.”

“But it’s so perfect.” Axel whined lightly from Roxas’s side. Roxas had come out from Marluxia’s shoulder but was still having trouble taking Axel serious right then. Especially since it turned out the nail polish color in the kit was bright green.

“I told him we shoulda just gotten the house.” Roxas huffed.

“But traaaaaiiiins, Rox, trains.” Axel complained.

“But Xion so likes houses more.”

“Guys, it’s okay.” Xion chuckled. “We gotta make this later.”

“‘Course.” Axel grinned.

Roxas nodded.

Demyx nestled back down by the tree and plopped his feet into Xigbar’s lap. “Can I be done?”

“You wanted to do this.” Xigbar responded. “But I guess you could pay me to help you.”

“Or I could just take off clothing. Same thing.”

“You are remarkably bad at strip poker, Demyx.” Xigbar nodded. “But still different.”

Demyx whined lightly and picked up his hat, pulling out a three. “Xaldin. Come get your gift.”

Xaldin snorted slightly from Xigbar’s side. “I’m actually one of the people close to you. You walked to Xion.”

“That was because Luxord is an ass.”

“Guilty.” Luxord grinned before his face dropped. “Wait! Wait did Demyx just lose?”

“No one bet on Demyx.”

“I bet on Demyx.” Marluxia spoke up. “But only because Vexen is so cheap.”

“Lies, you.” Vexen huffed from Lexaeus and Zexion’s side of the circle, all of a few yards away.

“You got Roxas socks.”

“Nice socks.”

“Still socks.”

“…I kinda like the socks.” Roxas mumbled.

“See.” Vexen huffed.

“Oh hush.” Marluxia crossed arms over his chest and looked down at Roxas like he had just betrayed him. “I am so getting you something better than socks.”

“You don’t need to, Mar.”

“I do.”

“If you two are done being gaaaay can we get back to business.” Demyx teased. 

“Demyx you’re the gayest one here.” Larxene chuckled.

“Which is why I get to say stuff like that, ugghh.” Demyx all but flopped over to grab Xaldin’s present, finding out that his plan had a flaw as the present was heavier than he had expected and did not drag well. Even if it was in a bag. All he succeeded in was making it fall over. “I… hope that wasn’t fragile.”

“I heard nothing break.” Xaldin stated and sighed lightly as he stood to get his own present, patting Demyx’s head. “You’re pathetic, but you lasted longer than I thought. Go get us the cookies from the kitchen.”

“Kaaaay.” Demyx grinned and all but melted into the floor as he opened a portal under him and was gone.

“What’s that about?” Xigbar asked once Xaldin had the gift and was seated next to him again.

“Luxord is not the only one keeping track. Xion is the only trustworthy person left.” Xaldin explained.

The bag was a shiny black and full of tissue paper in various colors that was sticking out of the top. Xion would have wrapped her gift, probably. But Xemnas or Larxene would easily go for a bag. And who knew with Marluxia. And then there was Luxord…

“So, your solution was to send him to get cookies?” Xigbar questioned.

“I’m actually hungry and I figured he owed me that much.” Xaldin shrugged and pulled tissue paper out of the bag, tossing it onto Xigbar’s lap because it was there.

“We dooo need more snacks.” Xigbar huffed. “Mar didn’t you make snacks?”  

“Whose cookies do you think Demyx is getting?” Marluxia responded with a chuckle, staring down at Larxene as he petted her hair. “Get up.”

“Right…”

Xaldin carefully lifted the gift out of its bag. Knives. Kitchen knives. He was expecting a gag gift or panties or a mug, not knives.

“Do I pass?” Larxene asked sleepily, rubbing a fist into her eyes.

“Fuck yes.” Xaldin grinned. They were beautiful as fuck and came in a block even. Besides that they were multicolored and who could argue about color in their kitchen. It mildly pissed Xemnas off.

It even had steak knives.

“Good. I expect steak soon.” Larxene mumbled and placed her head back into Marluxia’s lap.

“Of course you do.” But Xaldin was grinning.

“Stop that.” Xigbar shoved his face. “I’d make a joke about fucking your present but I don’t think even you’re that- that.”

“Kinky?”

“More like deprived.” Xigbar mumbled and looked around Xaldin to Lexaeus and then over to Luxord. “Did I miss something about our Xaldin?”

“Besides his ability to have a boner over knives?” Luxord chuckled, grinning back.

“Maybe.”

“It’s rude to kink shame, Xigbar.” Zexion stated.

“You know I was kinda joking originally, now I’m just-”

“I’m back.” Demyx grinned before his portal even left. “Mar thanks for making gingerbread, you always use the cutest cutters. Look at all these snowflakes.”

Marluxia nodded softly. “Of course.”

“So what did Xaldin get~” Demyx grinned as he settled down with the cookies.

“Knives. He, uh, got knives.” Xigbar mumbled and tried to force his face to not be as warm as it felt.

“Oh, for the kitchen? That’s neat.” Demyx mumbled around a cookie. “Pass some over to Mar for me?”

“’course kido.” Xigbar bent down and made a portal around some of the cookies, dropping them pretty much onto Larxene’s face.

“That’s a rude way to say thank you.” Larxene huffed as cookies landed on her hair and Marluxia started to laugh softly, disrupting her comfy position.

“Yeah, yeah.” Xigbar waved a dismissive hand at her.

“Can you pass a cookie to Luxord?” Xaldin asked softly.

“Can I lick it?” Xigbar looked over at him with raised brows.

Xaldin rolled his eyes at him “Luxord do you care if Xigbar licks your cookie?” he spoke up.

“I figure he’s clean enough.” Luxord shrugged.

“Is that enough really needed?” Xigbar huffed and picked up a cookie, licking the dog bone shaped of all things ginger bread before sending it over.

“Completely.” Luxord grinned as he snatched up the cookie mid-air and bit down on it.

Demyx placed the hat back on his lap and finished off his cookie before pulling out the next number. They were down to the last four. He set the hat to the side and reached under the tree for the next present without a word.

It was a carefully wrapped in black box, and it was not heavy but not light either. He brought it over to Xemnas and stood a touch awkwardly in front of the man until he took it.

“Thank you, Nine.”

“You’re welcome, Superior.”

The rest of them kind of sobered up a touch as well.

Saix blinked back awake at the loss of Xemnas’s hand and yawned softly. “Sir?”

“My turn.” Xemnas responded flatly. “Luxord who is left?”

“Marluxia, Xion, myself, and you, Superior.” Luxord responded from his spot on the floor next to the couch Xemnas had claimed for him and Saix long before they had even started to open presents.

Xemnas hummed lightly and peeled the corners away from the box, carefully unfolding the paper that was smooth under his fingers. The box inside had a see-through front of plastic and was full of tiny bottles. His eyes scanned down words and he chuckled lightly.

“Chocolate liqueur.” Xemnas stated calmly as he picked up the box to work the top open and pull one of the bottles out. “This is from you then, Ten.”

“Correct.” Luxord grinned and held up a singular finger as he looked at the rest of the crowd. “For the Superior, thus bet is voided.”

“He’s right.” Xigbar huffed.

“So right.” Axel grumbled.

“Was there a bet about this?” Xemnas asked as he offered one of the bottles to Saix.

“There was one about ‘adult’ gifts.” Luxord clarified.

Xemnas nodded lightly.

“I… am still allergic, sir.” Saix whispered as he stared down at the couch, hands lightly curling into his cloak.

“Right.” Xemnas’s eyes widened slightly. “I forgot. I apologize, Saix.”

“It is okay, sir.” Saix responded softly. “I know you enjoy it.”

Demyx coughed softly and drew the next number from the hat, waving around a six. “Zexy, your turn.”

“Pass it over.” Zexion responded from Lexaeus’s side.

Demyx got the small pretty wrapped box from under the tree and passed it over to Xigbar who passed it to Xaldin who passed it up to Zexion on the couch.

Zexion weighed the box with a soft hum, looking at the artistically drawn snowman on the wrapping paper and the decently done wrapping. There was only Xion, Marluxia, and Xemnas left. Marluxia would have gone for something flashier. Xemnas… He honestly had no idea. But his bets were on Xion.

The paper was ripped apart because really making him wait to go twelfth was ridiculous and Demyx’s hat needed a stern talking to. The box was revealed to be a mug, see through and covered with Edgar Allan Poe quotes, good for both warm and cold beverages, and a secure lid. It was perfect.

“Thank you, Xion.” Zexion stated once he looked over at the girl who was blushing slightly before he even spoke. “Very thoughtful of you.”

“You’re welcome, Zexion.” Xion grinned.

“Two left.” Demyx grinned as he took up his hat pulling out a four with a huff. He stood and walked to the back of the tree, scooting a rather large package around it and over to Vexen.

Vexen rose a brow at the package and more importantly who it could be from. Marluxia or Xemnas. Both made his pulse raise.

“This seems excessive.” Vexen mumbled as he looked at the giant black wrapped parcel and the green bow stuck to the front just because it could be. Not even the packaging helped. And with his vantage point and position on the floor he could only stare at one of them while he opened it. He stared at Demyx.

Xigbar opened and closed his mouth, raising a finger in thought and shaking his head. “Not worth it.”

“Congrats on finally deciding to be smart.” Vexen quipped.

“Open your gift, Vexen.” Marluxia purred.

“Please do, Four, I would like to take Saix to bed.” Xemnas stated, hand back to softly petting Saix’s hair, the man was nuzzled into his shoulder

Vexen huffed and started to rip off the paper, hands pressing against smooth plastic and poking it. A blanket. He laughed softly as the he worked the rest of the paper off, showing off the rather pink blanket underneath. It had a subdued floral pattern running over it and he wasted no time on unzipping the top to touch it. Soft. Warm. Perfect.

Bastard.

Sherpa. Not wool. And fleece.

What a dick.

“Marluxia, is this a gift for me or you?”

“Yes.” Marluxia grinned.

Vexen rolled his eyes and then promptly placed his face on the blanket. “Remind me to be angry with you later.”

“Can do.”

“Demyx, bring Saix’s gift over.” Xemnas stated, hand still brushing through the strands against his shoulder.

“Is he asleep?” Demyx questioned as he got Saix’s gift from under the tree. It was a small box wrapped in green of all colors. But not a Christmas green, lighter than that. He was not about to ask why though.

“Mostly.” Xemnas nodded and stopped his petting, turning his head to talk into Saix’s ear “Wake up.”

Saix’s eyes opened instantly “Xemnas?” the word was a whisper and his eyes lowered when he took in their location. “My turn?”

Xemnas hummed softly and handed Saix his present.

“Who is left?”

“You are last.” Xemnas whispered.

“Then who is this from?” Saix had barely been paying attention to the festivities since the start. Xemnas’s constant petting had kept him decently subdued and eventually put him to sleep.

“Open it.”

Saix nodded and leaned away from Xemnas, turning his body until he was facing forward again. He did not even remember bringing his legs onto the couch and set them back on the ground.

His fingers brushed over the wrapping paper slowly. “Axel?”

“Hm?”

“Is this from you?”

“Nah, I got Xion. Have you really been out that long?”

“…Apparently.” Saix sighed and looked over to the former apprentices. He severely doubted any of them would have noticed. Vexen perhaps but he vaguely recalled something about socks.

He carefully turned it over to unfold the paper, peeling it away to reveal the small flat white box inside. The top was removed with ease and his breath hitched for a moment.

It was beautiful.

The front was an opal to resemble a moon, and his fingers brushed over the side as he looked for the latch to pop it open. The time face was a beautiful stark white with roman numerals in black on it. Simple. Clean.

“Saix.” Xemnas brushed a finger over said man’s hand and waited for him to look at him, other hand going up to his cheek as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Saix’s eyes widened in surprise. None of them were big on PTA, and Saix never felt a need to prove Xemnas was his so did not go against it. He was vaguely aware of someone whistling, probably Xigbar or Xaldin, as his eyes fell shut. The pocket watch was forgotten as his trembling fingers tangled into Xemnas’s hair and he kissed back.

Xemnas’s lips were always a touch on the dry side, but Saix hardly cared; they fit with his so perfectly. His Superior kept the kiss chaste, drawing away with the barest hint of a smile and his thumb brushing over his cheek. “I still remember somethings.” His hand rose, thumb brushing under an eye, “Saix.”

Saix smiled back at him, a name and memory on the tip of his tongue but never spoken. It was simpler that way. “Xemnas.”

Xemnas withdrew but kept his hand in place. “That is the end of this correct, Demyx?”

“Yeah, everyone has their presents.” Demyx nodded. He knew they were a thing. Everyone knew. But it was still weird to actually see it.

“Then we will be on our way. I expect the Gray Area to be presentable for tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Demyx nodded. He’d rope a few Dusks into helping him.

Xemnas and Saix left first.

Vexen made a comment about getting back to his lab. Marluxia replied he could at least take one night off. Vexen sighed and strolled off with his blanket.

Zexion stole one of Demyx’s lollipops without a word but did comment about going to try out his new mug and then he would be back to ‘help’.

Xaldin and Luxord headed off to the kitchen with the gingerbread train crew. Someone needed to provide adult supervision.

Xigbar plopped himself onto the couch once Lexaeus vacated it to help Demyx take down decorations. He had helped Demyx get some of the higher ones up.

The tree was the biggest bummer in Demyx’s opinion.

Marluxia had no intentions of taking it down until later.

Larxene stayed in her comfy spot until Marluxia made her move so he could walk around and get feeling back in her legs before letting her reclaim his lap.


End file.
